C'est dur
by DynamoOfHell
Summary: Être la représentation vivante d'un cliché, c'est dur. Vivre avec, encore plus. Et voir sa réputation se faire détruire, car on est pas vraiment le stéréotype parfait, c'est la mort. Cindy, ou comment avoir une vie encore plus pourrie que celle de base.
1. D'être soi

**Petites infos sup' :**

**- Hidan est un personnage dans le manga Naruto**

**- Gregory, Vincent et Daphné sont des personnes d'Harry Potter**

**- Je n'ai pas mit crossover parce que je change leur caractère, et qu'il n'y a aucun rapport avec leurs mondes. **

**- Lola et Cindy sont inventées.**

**→ Par message, ou par Reviews vous pouvez me dire quels couples vous voulez voir apparaître. **

**J'en prendrais peut-être compte. **

**Le début n'est pas super, mais la suite sera comique, les trois quarts sont tirés de fait réels de ma propre vie.←**

* * *

><p>C'est dur.<p>

C'est dur de représenter le cliché de la blonde écervelé populaire et sadique. D'être la coqueluche des garçons, mais le pire cauchemar des filles. C'est dur de ne pas avoir d'amies, juste des personnes qui font ça par intérêt. Dur de ne pas avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier.

Et ça Cindy, le savait mieux que personne. Elle était grande, elle avait une taille mannequin, elle était blonde de nature et avait de grands yeux bleus. Et ne parlons pas de son caractère de cochon qui ne l'aidait pas dans sa quête de l'amitié !Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais pensé un instant se dépêtre de cette réputation, de blondasse-connasse. Non, ça faisait partie d'elle, et les gens étaient stupide pour se fier aux apparences.

D'après eux, ses parents n'étaient jamais à la maison -ce qui était vrai-, trop occupé avec leur métier d'avocats -ce qui était faux-. D'après eux, elle vivait dans une villa aussi grande que celle de Paris Hilton, mais avez vous déjà vu une maison de cette envergure à la Push ?Et d'après eux elle était fille unique.

Est-ce que les gens étaient si stupide que ça, pour croire tout ce qu'on leur racontait ?Cindy aurait sans hésitation répondu oui. Même les "Musclés" qui d'après ce que l'on disait, prenait des stéroïdes, y croyaient.

Ou tout du moins, jusqu'à ce jour de printemps.

•

La journée avait d'emblée mal commencée. Elle était arrivée en retard à son premier cours, chose qui n'arrivait jamais. Judy et Mattew n'avait cessé de la coller. Elle avait rompu avec Tyson Ritter, le musicien le plus populaire du lycée, parce qu'il ne cessait de lui faire des crises de jalousie. Puis il y avait eu un contrôle surprise en histoire qu'elle n'avait absolument pas révisé, et pour finir, elle avait été placé en binôme avec Embry Call. Embry Call !Le gars le plus timide, le plus invisible et le plus flemmard de la terre !Sans parler du moment ou ils avaient voulu aller à la bibliothèque pour commencer leur devoir, et ou ils avaient apprit qu'elle était fermée à cause d'intempéries. Cindy était alors entrée en rage, avait cogné à la porte pendant une heure, jusqu'à qu'une femme daigne en sortir pour qu'elle puisse l'agresser sous le regard éberlué de son binôme.

Qui aurait pût deviner que sous cette couche de maquillage, se trouvait une femme aussi passionnée et aussi caractérielle ?Pas Embry en tout cas.

Après quoi, ils c'étaient séparés, se donnant à nouveau rendez-vous pour achever la dure besogne qu'était le devoir d'Histoire.

Mais quand elle était rentrée chez elle, sa "mère" l'attendait de pied ferme avec toute la famille pour se rendre au supermarché.

Faire les courses ?Surement le moment préféré après faire du shopping. C'était toujours un moment délirant. Avec ses frères et sa soeur, elle s'amusait à faire tourner la maman en bourrique qui d'ailleurs ne sourcillait jamais.

C'était donc comme ça que la journée qui avait mal commencée, allait bien finir. Enfin, d'après Cindy. Quand la malchance vous poursuit, impossible de s'en débarrasser !

•

Ils avaient dût prendre deux voitures. Ce n'était pas dans une seule voiture que la famille nombreuse qu'ils étaient allez rentrer, sans parler des dizaines de poches de courses qu'ils allaient essayer de caser.

Alors Lola, la mère adoptive du charmant troupeau, et Hidan, l'aîné de la famille, avait prit chacun une voiture.

Hidan avait prit les plus âgés avec lui. Théodore, son cadet d'un an, Daphné, sa cadette de deux ans, et Cindy. Et Lola, avait prit les deux petits jumeaux. Gregory et Vincent, qui avait à peine six ans.

Ils étaient une famille particulière, ils le savaient et ça ne les dérangeaient pas plus que ça.

En même temps qui pouvait se vanter de faire partie d'une meute composée d'hybrides, de vampires et de loups-garous en même temps ?Même les Quileutes ne réussissaient pas cet exploit.

•

Une fois arrivé au supermarché, la mère de tout ce beau monde, avait placé les deux petits dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet dans le cadi, et avait attendu, que ses quatre jeunots en prenne un chacun. Oui, oui, un cadi chacun. Ils mangeaient comme quatre et la nourriture partait en un claquement de doigts, alors à chaque fois, ils prenaient chacun un cadi, y mettait ce qu'ils voulaient, tandis que Lola s'occupait de tout ce qui est légumes, féculent, viande, produits ménagers, quoi. Tout ce à quoi ils ne pensaient pas.

Et donc, cette famille nombreuse avait pénétré dans l'établissement gigantesque -ou en tout cas aussi gigantesque qu'une petite ville pouvait se le permettre- sous le regard habitué des gens qui y travaillaient.

A chaque fois que les Meyer venaient faire les courses, c'était tout un spectacle.

D'abord il y avait Daphné et Cindy qui se disputaient pour savoir lequel était le meilleur shampoing, Théodore et Hidan qui partait au rayon sport pour faire quelques dunk sur un panier de basket factice, et puis il y avait Lola et les deux petits qui remplissaient le cadi avec une montagne de conneries, tel que des yaourts à boire en forme de personnages de mickey, ou des steaks en forme de mickey, ou des gâteaux en forme de Mickey...Enfin. Parfois même, ils organisaient des courses de cadis pour savoir qui était plus rapide que l'autre, sous le regard habitué des cassiers qui s'amusaient à parier sur qui gagnerait. La dernière fois, c'était Lola et les jumeaux qui avaient battu Hidan et Cindy.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient été plutôt calme. Bien sur Cindy et Daphné avait débattu sur 'quel acteur est le plus sexy' au plus grand malheur de leurs frères, mais ne c'étaient pas disputés. D'ailleurs la palme d'or pour l'acteur le plus sexy revenait à Ryan Gosling. Hidan et Théo c'était contentés de regarder vaguement les nouvelles balles de baseball. Et les jumeaux n'avaient rien demandé, au plus grand étonnement de la matriarche.

Puis Cindy se tourna pour attraper un article qu'elle avait oublié, mais fut arrêtée par le regard surprit d'Embry. Allez savoir si il était surprit parce qu'il venait de la voir avec toute sa famille de fous, ou parce qu'elle venait de s'imprégner d'un autre louveteaux.

En tout cas, ce qu'elle savait, c'était que demain, sa réputation serait réduite en cendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Note à moi même : Penser à corriger ce chapitre. <strong>

**Est-ce que je fais une brève présentation des personnages dans l'histoire, ou à part dans un 'chapitre' spécial ? **

**Est-ce que vous voulez les voir apparaître souvent, ou occasionnellement ? **

**Cindy sera certainement le personnage principal. **

**Est-ce que le début vous plait ?**


	2. De voir sa réputation se faire détruire

**Lyrass Zaaabooozaaa (désolé si j'ai fait une faute dans ton pseudo. ) : Ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur !Je suis ravie que tu apprécies la famille Meyer !Je les trouve un peu psychopathe sur les bords (et les bords sont larges) tu me diras ce que tu en penses avec ce chapitre !J'espère qu'il te plairait tout autant que le premier !**

* * *

><p>Et comme promis, sa réputation fut mise à rude épreuve le lendemain. Maudit soit les Quileutes qui les avaient surprit entrain de faire leurs courses !<p>

Depuis le début de la journée, Cindy se contentait de longer les murs et de se terrer dans un petit coin sombre dans l'espoir qu'on l'oublie. Malheureusement pour elle, tout le monde semblait la chercher pour X raisons.

D'abord il y avait eu Judy qui lui avait dit de ne plus compter sur elle, ensuite Mattew s'était ramené pour la narguer, Tyson c'était baladé avec à son bras sa nouvelle conquête, et tous les autres se moquaient d'elle.

D'ailleurs, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi les gens se moquaient d'elle. Parce qu'elle était la plus jeune fille d'une famille nombreuse ?Parce qu'elle avait été adopté ?Parce que ses parents étaient décédés, ou tout simplement parce que sa famille semblait différente ?

C'est sûr, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une maman métalleuse, un frère albinos, un autre qui ressemble à un croque-mort, une fashionista blonde, et deux jumeaux semblables à des démons ! Ah non, sa famille était unique. Est-ce que c'était pour ça que les gens se moquaient ?Si c'était le cas, et bien elle les plaignaient. D'ailleurs sa maman disait souvent "Ils se moquent de moi parce que je suis différente, et je me moque d'eux parce qu'ils sont tous pareils.", et elle avait bien raison de penser ainsi !

C'est donc la tête aussi haute qu'elle pouvait, qu'elle sortit du placard à ballais dans l'espoir de pouvoir se rendre à son casier sans rencontrer de problèmes.

Malheureusement pour elle, dieu, ou la force supérieur qui est censée protéger sa création, semblait l'avoir maudite -allez savoir pourquoi.-. Parce qu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir, Embry.

Pourquoi diable avait-elle dût s'imprégner d'un abruti pareil ?N'avait-il pas idée qu'elle ne puisse vouloir voir personne aujourd'hui ?! Visiblement non, car il continua de s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coller contre son casier en métal.

- Je suis désolé pour ça. avoua t-il à voix basse, qui causa une montée de papillon dans l'estomac de la blonde, mais qui réveillait aussi sa colère.

- Dégage, Call ! S'exclama t-elle, en le poussant, avant de se retourner pour pouvoir ouvrir son casier et en sortir ses livres.

- Je suis désolé, j'étais tellement surprit que je l'ai dit à Seth, sauf que Seth ne sait pas tenir sa langue. répéta le brun en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, un air mal-à-l'aise sur le visage.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres, Call !Si tu l'avais fermé, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

Furieuse, l'ex-diva blonde du lycée claqua la porte de son casier, ne prit même pas la peine de le refermer, et sortit en courant jusqu'à la forêt qui jonchait le terrain de basket du lycée. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle risquerait presque de se transformer au milieu de tout ces élèves !Le pire dans tout ça, c'était surement l'espèce de poignard qui semblait lui trouer le cœur. Elle venait de crier sur son imprégné.

Énervée contre elle même, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller et se transforma entre les arbres de la forêt. Un gros loup entièrement blanc, remplaça immédiatement la grande blonde et slaloma à toute vitesse jusqu'à un coin reculé de la Push.

Sa maison.

Elle n'était ni grande, ni petite, elle était juste parfaite pour la famille qu'ils étaient.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait le salon-cuisine qui était les trois-quarts du temps occupé par Lola, sauf quand c'était l'heure des repas. Puis il y avait une grande salle à manger, utilisée juste pour les repas de famille, ou quand ils étaient encore plus nombreux. Une salle de musique, et une salle de danse, pour Daphné et Théo qui s'y entraînait jour et nuit.

Au premier étage, c'était les chambres. Une pour chacun, sauf pour les jumeaux qui avaient préférés partager la leur. Surement pour s'amuser la nuit.

Deuxième étage, une gigantesque bibliothèque, et le bureau de la matriarche.

Quand au grenier, il était totalement occupé par Lola, qui s'en servait comme de chambre.

Tout ça dans un style Japonais-Moderne avec parfois des tendances chinoises.

Digne des origines de la maman.

Alors quand un loup pénétra dans le salon ou dormait Hidan -qui faisait le paresseux devant la télé quelques minutes auparavant- autant vous dire que celui-ci se réveilla illico-presto en entendant grogner, et fut plutôt surprit de voir sa soeur ainsi changée.

C'était commun chez eux de les voir se transformer, mais certainement pas commun de voir Cindy arriver changer en loup alors qu'elle était censée être en cours.

Lola, qui avait senti une odeur de chien mouillé, c'était aussitôt dirigée vers le salon, bientôt suivi de Daphné et Théodore, tout aussi intrigués qu'elle.

- Cindy ? Demanda la mère aux cheveux rougeoyants. - Daphné, vas chercher des vêtements à ta soeur ! Ordonna calmement l'adulte avant de virer les deux garçons à coup de pieds. - Il c'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Lola, connaissant déjà la réponse.

•

Cindy avait toujours tout dit à sa mère adoptive, de toutes manières elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher, elle lisait dans les pensées. Alors quand Cindy lui raconta de son point de vu ce qu'il c'était passé, Lola entra dans une rage folle.

Elle avait beau ne pas être leur mère biologique, elle les considéraient tout de même comme ses petits, et elle détestait que l'on s'en prenne à ses enfants, ses bébés.

Alors elle avait hésité, aller casser la gueule de tout ces petits cons, ou aller insulter le directeur pour n'avoir rien fait ?

Contrairement à ce que les gens pensées, Lola n'était pas du genre à soudoyer les personnes pour arriver à ses fins..Non elle avait des techniques..Moins orthodoxe ?Et disons qu'aller en enfer ou au paradis lui importait bien peu quand la vie de ses enfants étaient en jeu.

C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit que Cindy avait vu sa mère s'habiller à toute vitesse et partir tout aussi rapidement en voiture.

•

Quels enflures !Elle allait retrouver le petit con du supermarché, et lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Il allait voir. On ne s'en prenait pas à ses enfants impunément !En plus elle avait eu la merveilleuse idée de s'imprégner de cet idiot écervelé !Bon..Peut-être qu'elle ne le tuerait pas, mais elle lui ferait comprendre sa façon de penser !

Quand elle arriva après un dérapage contrôlé digne d'un film d'action sur le parking du lycée de La Push, un grand silence s'installa.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une furie aux cheveux rouge débarquait en foudroyant tout être vivant du regard !Elle attrapa même un élève par le col de la chemise et exigea d'une voix autoritaire de la conduire jusqu'à Embry Call.

Embry Call qui se tenait le dos droit, devant un autre homme brun qui semblait tout aussi enclin à la conversation que la rouquine.

Rouquine qui sauta presque sur sa proie quand elle l'aperçut et qui envoya valser le pauvre élève qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à Call.

- Call ! Cria presque la marâtre en le fusillant du regard, ne faisant nullement attention à l'homme qui se tenait derrière. - As-tu idée dans quel état est ma fille en ce moment ?! Hurla t-elle finalement en attrapant l'oreille dudit Call, mais elle fut repousser par quelqu'un, et quand elle leva le regard et qu'elle croisa celui de l'inconnu, elle s'énerva encore plus. -Sam Uley. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ?!Qui se ressemble s'assemble après tout. Cracha la rouquine en regardant Embry qui se tassait sur lui même.

Finalement, la femme fit demi-tour, toujours perchée sur ses talons de quinze centimètres de haut, et retourna à sa voiture, sans prendre en compte le regard persistant des petits-cons du lycée.

•

- Tu la connait ? Demanda Embry hésitant qui frottait son oreille douloureuse.

- Ouais. Soupira Sam. - Je l'ai connu avant Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Que pensez-vous de ça ?Lola et Sam se connaissent :o !<strong>

**P.S : Si quelqu'un peut m'aider, je n'arrive pas à mettre les guillemets français (genre les petits flèches tavu.), à chaque fois que je les met, elles disparaissent D: HELP PLEASE. **


	3. De s'être imprégné

**Lyrass Zaaabooozaaa : Merciii Je t'aime x') ! J'ai déliré sur ce chapitre, tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! ;) Lola et Sam ?Qui sait !**

* * *

><p>Une semaine qu'elle n'était pas aller en cours avec l'autorisation de sa mère, et l'approbation du directeur. Une semaine qu'elle tournait en rond dans la maison sans savoir quoi faire.<p>

Parfois elle regardait Théo et Daphné s'entraîner pour leur prochain examen à l'école de danse. Ou parfois, et bien elle jouait avec les jumeaux ou se battait avec Hidan, des fois même elle allait écouter sa mère composer de nouveaux morceaux.

Et vous pensez surement, "mais pourquoi ne sort-elle pas prendre l'air ?! Ou faire du shopping ?! " Et bien pour l'unique raison que Embry Call avait depuis une semaine élu domicile devant le portail menant au domicile familial.

Et sortir reviendrait à croiser Embry, et elle ne voulait absolument pas prendre le risque de lui pardonner, même si ça lui déchirait les entrailles.

Lola avait essayé de le dissuader pour le plus grand plaisir de sa fille, mais il avait été si têtue qu'elle avait fini par abandonner. Elle c'était même excusée pour son comportement au lycée, une première pour une Meyer !Et ouais, règle numéro une dans la famille Meyer, personne ne s'excuse. Puis au final, ayant trop pitié du pauvre garçon qui restait dehors malgré la pluie et le vent, elle avait fini par lui emmener de quoi manger, et de quoi se couvrir -pour le plus grand malheur de sa fille. Il avait beau être un loup, à la chaleur corporelle extrêmement développée, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber malade ou mourir de faim !Et Dieu qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec Sam sur le dos.

Maintenant, la première crainte de Cindy était que sa mère le fasse rentrer chez eux.

•

Un bruit régulier la réveilla, un bruit presque inaudible et pourtant bien présent et répétitif qui lui titilla les tympans. Alors comme pour ne plus l'entendre, elle vint s'enfouir un peu plus dans ses couettes chaudes, la tête enfoncée dans son coussin...Qui était aussi dur que du marbre ?!

Cette constatation la fit se relever droit comme un piquet alors que son cervelé tournait à mille à l'heure. Si c'était Hidan qui lui faisait une blague, elle lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs à cet albinos de malheur !

Seulement quand elle alluma la lumière, elle regretta presque que ce ne soit pas une blague de son frère aîné. Elle le regretta encore plus quand un grognement s'échappa d'entre ses couettes.

Pourquoi diable y avait-il un garçon sous ses couettes ?!

Stressée que sa mère ai pût la voir revenir complètement bourrée avec un inconnu dans les bras, elle se mit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre aux teintes rose barbie. Ses pieds foulant dangereusement sa moquette de la même couleur.

Qu'est-ce que sa famille allait penser si elle descendait le matin avec un illustre inconnu, alors que son imprégné l'attendait dehors dans le froid ?!

Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le virer..Quoi que ?...

Après tout, elle était Cinderella Johns Meyer, elle pouvait tout faire !

Alors d'un cou sec elle tira sur la couverture dans laquelle c'était enroulé le garçon qui..tomba à terre.

- Embry ?! S'exclama la blonde, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension.

Un seul grognement lui répondit alors que ledit Embry se rendormait à même le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'écria la fille, mais voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse elle se mit à l'assommer à coup de coussins pour le réveiller. - Ré-Po-nd Moi ! exigea t-elle en découpant chaque syllabes.

L'homme attrapa d'une main le coussin, et tira dessus pour faire tomber la fille au dessus de lui.

- Tu es revenue bourrée, tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais, et tu m'as fait monter dans ta chambre pour qu'on passe une nuit de folie, j'ai eu la bénédiction de toute ta famille, et on c'est fiancé. déclara le garçon imperturbable, bien que toujours un peu endormi.

Par contre, Cindy elle était bien réveillée, pour son plus grand malheur. Et ses yeux écarquillés, et sa bouche grande ouverte en témoignaient. Ce qui fit rire le pauvre garçon qui avait été réveillé d'une manière de sauvage.

- Tu verrais ta tête ricana t-il En fait, t'étais juste bourrée, t'as eu pitié de moi, et pour pas éveiller les soupçons de ta famille, on a dormi ensemble.

Les yeux bleus de la fille s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle reprenait le coussin pour le taper encore plus fort.

- Tu es bête, je t'ai crû moi !

- Effectivement tu es bête s'exclama une voix qui venait de l'extérieur de la pièce.

- Cindy est bête Chantonnèrent deux autres petites voix qu'elle pouvait aisément associer à Greg et Vincent.

Que c'était chiant d'avoir des frères vampires et insomniaques.

•

Ce matin la, elle fut réveillée par une horrible odeur qui lui donna envie de rendre tout ce qu'elle avait mangé hier soir sur sa moquette. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit juste Hidan qui secouait une vieille chaussette puante sous le nez, alors que derrière lui, Embry essayait de se retenir de rire.

- Hidan Fubuki Meyer !J'espère pour toi que tu cours vite, je vais te faire la peau ! hurla la blonde alors qu'elle jaillissait de sous ses couvertures, alors que son frère partait en courant à travers le dédale de couloirs de la maison.

Elle c'était levée vite, oui, mais maintenant elle avait la vague impression que la pièce ne voulait pas s'arrêter de tourner. Et ça n'échappa une seconde à Embry qui se dépêcha de la rallonger dans son lit. Dans le lit ou il avait dormi avec elle. Dans le lit ou il l'avait pour la première fois prise dans ses bras, et il espérait que ce ne serait que le début d'une longue série, car ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle c'était collée à lui, méritait bien qu'il fasse n'importe quoi pour le ressentir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Oh oui.

- Je me sens pas bien. Murmura Cindy les yeux dans le vague.

- Je vais chercher ta mère ?demanda Embry inquiet.

- Quoi ?! Hurla t-elle en se relevant. T'es malade, si elle apprend que...

- Elle sait déjà que je suis là..marmonna le loup en détournant le regard.

- Foutu hybrides, bafouilla Cindy alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Sa mère avait tendance à tout savoir, et elle le cachait pas. Parfois ça avait le don de l'émerveillé, mais ce coup-ci ça la mettait juste mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Embry et elle n'avait rien dit ?Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que c'était son imprégné.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Maudit soit Hidan car maintenant elle avait envie de vomir plus que tout au monde.


	4. D'attendre

**De retour avec un nouveau chapitre, toujours plein de fautes ! (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne x') ) **

**Un peu spécial comme chapitre, moins drôle que les autres, et surtout fixé sur Hidan, j'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez. **

**Lyrass Zaaabooozaaa : (je galère toujours à écrire ton pseudo x') ) Ravie que ça te plaise x') ! Oui Cindy est un peu..Blonde ?Sur les bords, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme ! **

**Emmenie : (J'ai lu "ennemie" du coup j'étais là "wtf ?!" x') ) Je me suis fiée à ton idée pour les couples, Hidan le bargo' avec Léah la distante...Ouais j'pense que ça ira. Le reste, reste une surprise !Mais dit moi, tu veux laisser Lola solo ?:o Moi j'comptais la caser :p Enfin, dit moi ce que tu penses de ce chap ! :3 Bisous**

* * *

><p>Le paradis sur Terre. Voilà donc ce à quoi pensait Hidan en arrivant devant le lycée de La Push.<p>

Non Hidan n'était pas un intellectuel caché, juste un coureur de jupons, et en voyant toutes ces filles baver devant ses muscles seyants mit en avant par sa chemise, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement, la vie au lycée lui manquait peut-être.

Draguer à longueur de journée, insulter les profs dans leur dos, traîner avec des amis, faire des soirées jusqu'à pas d'heure...

Puis Cindy sorti de sa voiture, et tous les regards dérivèrent sur l'ancienne chef des pom-poms girls, arrachant un soupir exaspéré à l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre Embry pour qu'il prenne en charge sa cadette. Hors de question qu'il la laisse seule après ce qu'il c'était passé et il c'était mit d'accord avec le louveteau pour que celui-ci se charge de 'sa femelle' comme s'amusait à le répéter Hidan.

Son ouïe plus puissante que celle d'un humain lui permit d'entendre quelques conversations des étudiants, et il fut peiné pour sa soeur quand il entendit toutes les critiques qui sortaient de la bouche de ces petits cons bigleux.

Mais il échangea rapidement un regard avec sa blondinette favori quand il entendit le surnom qu'ils avaient donné à leur mère. 'Mamà Tigresa'. Ça pour être une tigresse elle en était une !Un sourire échappa même à Cindy en entendant le surnom !Ils n'avaient pas fait exprès mais il y avait un super sous-entendu dans ce surnom.

Ah oui, les indiens se transformaient en loup, les chinois en Tigre. Enfin, c'était une longue histoire, dont lui même, le plus âgé de la troupe, ne connaissait pas le fin mot.

Lola avait tendance à tout garder pour elle, rares étaient les fois ou elle se confiait.

Un lourd crissement de pneus fit sortir Hidan de ses pensées. Surement Embry. Ses yeux gris se levèrent au ciel. C'était pas trop tôt !Ce n'était pas qu'il s'ennuyait, mais..Si.

Le break noir se gara juste à côté de sa superbe BMW tout droit ramenée d'Allemagne. Il n'avait pas intérêt à lui abîmer en ouvrant sa portière, sinon il allait commettre un meurtre !

Hidan ne comptait pas vraiment avoir d'enfant, alors il se rabattait sur les voitures, ses petits bijoux.

Mais étonnement, Embry ne sorti pas du côté conducteur comme il s'y attendait, mais du côté passager. Ce fut une petite brunette...Enfin petite par rapport à lui. Qui en sorti.

Et la, il pensa que sa famille avait vraiment un problème avec les loups-garous.

•

Une semaine qu'il tournait en rond comme un animal en cage, une longue semaine qu'il essayait de soutirer des infos à sa sœur cadette, une semaine qu'il se languissait de revoir ces yeux d'un noir profond et de son odeur si exquise. C'était de la torture !

Sa mère lui avait dit de prendre son mal en patience, et que dans la précipitation on ne faisait jamais rien de bon, mais c'était tellement dur de se tenir loin d'elle. Elle qui maintenant était comme son centre du monde...Enfin d'après ce que lui avait apprit les jumeaux (oui oui, les petits de six ans), chez les vampires ils nommaient ce phénomène la découverte de "sua cantante". Qui aurait crût que des monstres sanguinaires comme les vampires pouvaient devenir aussi romantique ?!Certainement pas lui en tout cas.

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Le jour de ses vingt-et-un ans, Hidan avait eu le "malheur" de s'enivrer au point qu'il ne puisse plus différencier une belle fille d'une créature maléfique. A ce moment là, il n'y avait aucune restriction sur l'alcool, et dieu savait à quel point il raffolait de l'alcool de riz. Alors pour son anniversaire, il avait bu des quantités astronomique d'alcool. Puis il c'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec une rousse. Pas n'importe qu'elle rousse, non. Lola. Elle ne se contrôlait pas encore à ce moment là et son instinct avait été plus fort que sa raison. Elle lui avait sauté dessus et lui avait sucé le sang, mais avait ,sans le vouloir, refilé son gêne vampirique à "l'albinos". Qui par la suite l'avait suivi sans poser de question jusqu'à son palais impérial, là où elle vivait constamment. La cité interdite.

Elle fut la première et dernière impératrice de Chine, quand la population commença à se poser des questions sur le pourquoi de son éternelle jeunesse, elle décida de se faire passer pour morte pour pouvoir partir vivre tranquillement sa vie ailleurs. En France, où ils trouvèrent Théo.

Donc par adoption, il faisait partie de la famille Ming ?Il faudrait qu'il pose la question à Lola.

Lola qui d'ailleurs culpabilisait toujours de lui avoir fait subir un tel sort. Il était le premier et le dernier qu'elle avait mordu d'ailleurs.

Enfin. Tout ça pour dire que malgré le fait qu'il approche dangereusement de ses six siècles, il ne savait toujours rien sur les vampires, à part qu'ils avaient besoin de sang pour survivre blablabla...Du coup il avait été demandé aux jumeaux pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Et oui ça avait été particulièrement perturbant de parler de ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant une fille à des gamins de six ans. Mais heureusement pour lui, ils n'avaient fait aucuns commentaires et c'étaient contentés de répondre. Cette fille, qui d'après Cindy s'appelait Léah, était "sua cantante". LA fille qu'il n'aurait jamais pût espérer croiser. La fille qui avait une odeur si enchanteresse que ne plus la sentir le torturait.

C'était horrible, tellement horrible que dans un instant de folie il éclata du poing l'écran géant du salon.

Lola se vengea, mais d'après lui le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Alors comme le boulet qu'il était, il attendait. Il attendait quoi ?Lundi.

Comme il avait cassé l'écran géant du salon -seul téléviseur de la maison-, Lola l'avait puni. Il avait beau avoir six siècles, Lola restait tout de même celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère. (Il n'avait jamais été très proche de sa famille biologique.) Le téléviseur avait tendance à occuper les deux petits diablotins qu'étaient Gregory et Vincent, qui ne dormaient jamais vu qu'ils étaient tout comme lui, des vampires. Alors plus de téléviseur = deux petits monstres à occuper pendant que tout le monde dormait. Et qui allaient-ils réveiller pour s'amuser ?Tous les autres.

Du coup, en plus d'assigner Hidan à la garde des jumeaux la nuit, -au moins le temps qu'elle achète un nouvel écran-, Hidan avait été interdit d'emmener Cindy jusqu'à son lycée et interdit de prendre des nouvelles de "sua cantante".

Mais en bonne soeur qu'était Cindy, elle lui avait dit son prénom, malgré l'interdiction de la marâtre.

Et demain c'était Lundi, et il trépignait d'avance à l'idée de voir sa Léah.


End file.
